I miss you!
by Deeeemi
Summary: Edward and Bella story - first love and hurt.
1. Happy Birthday!

**I miss you! **

**This is my first fan fiction – and my sister got me into it. It's about romance and friendship. Please review so I can figure how to make it better.**

**Chapter 1 – Waking up to the truth! – BOV**

My eyes couldn't adjust to the truth. I was confused and above all absolutely terrified about my final decision. After all this never happened before – not to me anyway. I spent all of last night going over it in my head, but I thought I wouldn't have the guts to say it, but I should so I most likely will. I am most likely going to be killed, but it had to be said...

Alice's prom dress, I hated it, it was more than hate – her dress was vile and I felt like I was going to throw up. The way the pink and yellow stood against the less yellow bottom and the little zebra pattern, made it look cheap – no way was my _best friend_ cheap. I love Alice – I really do and her dress sense has ALWAYS been perfect – what was her reason for prom to be horrible. I threw that to the back of my mind as my phone started vibrating.

I've had it on vibrate ever since the first time it rang, there's only one ringtone and you can't download or get sent anymore, it was a rubbish phone, but all in all I couldn't bring myself to throw it away and get a new one.

I answered my phone...

"Bella – it's me" the most velvet, musical voice said.

"I was just about to call you" – I lied.

"Good – I thought you had forgotten me" Never

"Sorry" I quickly apologised.

"Anyway how are you this morning, love?" I_ love_ this guy

"I'm good but I miss you – are you having fun over there?" I questioned

"Bella, Believe me – it feels like I left everything over there with you"

"Come back and get it then" I challenged

"I'll get on the next available flight" NO

"NO – I told you I'll wait" and I meant it

"But Bella – you can't keep waiting" I could and I would

"I'd wait forever for you – I love you Edward" I said with a smile

"Almost as much as I love you Isabella and how is Renesmee?" I hated when he used my full name

"She's good – she's with my dad until Sunday now"

"Okay well, I'll ring you in a bit princess, tell her I love her too – oh and by the way I didn't forget – happy birthday" he said oh snap I actually had forgotten I was 21 today.

"I'll tell her and I hate celebrating my birthday" he knew this.

"Your birth is defiantly something to celebrate" only he would say something as soppy as that.

"Oh Bella class is starting – I love you baby girl – and I can't wait to see you" we had ages until we saw each other yet.

"Okay babe – I love you too and me either, bye" I missed him terribly.

I pressed the 'end call' and dialled my dad's number – it rang twice...

"Heya Bells – happy birthday" my dad's cheerful voice spoke and then I heard her screaming, "I want to talk to mommy",

"Yeah put my little angel on", "mommy – I love you" I think she said – it was slightly hard to understand her – nearly two years old.

"And I love you angel – Daddy said he loves you" I could almost see her cheeky grin.

"He's home?" she asked,

"No I rang him" my smile faded.

"Oh" disappointment ran through the phone "mommy happy birthday"

"Thank you princess – I'm coming to see you in a bit" I replied

"Goodie – me and grampy are going to the park – I love you mom bye"

"Bye Renesmee – I love you"

The line went dead.

I shoved a chicken, wrapped in foil, in the over for dinner tonight – it would be a difficult day, it is the first birthday in 4 years that I've spent without Edward with me. I already hated the day and it was only 10am.

I jumped in the shower for a while, I was missing Edward too much and the phone call made me miss him more, he told me I didn't have to wait – I would wait, I don't care how long, but I would wait forever if I had too. I switched the shower off and sat on my bed and switched on my laptop.

While the laptop was starting up I pulled on my underwear, my black, sleeveless long top and my jeans along with my socks and that's when the doorbell rang.

I yanked the door open – it was stiff and had to be yanked open, there she was – in her usual stylish clothes...

"Hey Al" she smiled,

"Heya Bell, has my brother called you this morning?" Edward was Alice's brother but she understood how much we liked each other and in the end she didn't care as long as we are both happy – which we are. "Yeah – he has, why?" she smiled, "No reason" her eyes looked dark but honest and I didn't trust them – "Oh I almost forgot, HAPPY BIRTHDAY – HAPPY BIRTHDAY" She screamed whilst jumping up and down, clapping, she was a rare one – just then Jasper got home from work. Alice looked flushed when she turned around and saw him, "Happy birthday lil sis – hey Alice, are you not coming in?" Jasper asked as he walked past her and me into the house, "Thank Jazz" he smiled while Alice's face looked blank, "earth to Alice – are you in there?", she blinked and stared at Jasper's back, "Yeah umm, let's go in" we both walked in the house and Alice smiled at Jasper, did she fell something?

After about 20 minutes, Jasper went back out to go and see Jessica – his girlfriend, Alice didn't look happy,

"Bells... I'm going to meet Jess for a bit, I'll be back in time for dinner, can Jess come?" I wasn't sure, "Umm I don't know how many there are at the moment – I'll text you and let you know.

"Okay bye Bells, Bye Alice" Jasper smiled

"Yeah – bye" was all Alice replied she was usual more excited and never spoke dully. "Bye" I called and Jasper shut the door.


	2. Me, Dad, Renesmee and Alice

**Chapter 2 – Me, Edward and Renesmee – BOV **

After Jasper left me and Alice went round my dad's to pick him and Renesmee up, I missed her last night.

When we pulled into my dad's drive, Renesmee came running out, "Happy birthday mommy" she was calling, I swept her up into my arms and kissed her forehead and she giggled, her laugh was so cute, I put Renesmee back down as Alice was getting out the car, "Aunty Alice" Renesmee called when she spotted her, "Hey gorgeous" Alice said while kissing Renesmee forehead, which made her giggle again, "are we going home mommy?" she asked,, "soon princess, where's grampy?" I asked, she pointed in the house, as I was walking in I could see Renesmee pulling Alice to the swing set out the front and I laughed.

My dad was in the kitchen, pouring some juice into a cup – for Renesmee I would say.

"Hey dad" I said as I walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, happy birthday Hunnie" he smiled as Renesmee came running in, pulling Alice along with her.

"Alice sweetie, I haven't see you in a long time, with all your university stuff I guess you don't have much free time, how is the university going?" my dad asked.

"Yeah Charlie – it's really good, I'm getting on with everyone, learning something new every day its really good, I don't-" Alice paused as Renesmee was pulling on her leg, "let play Alice" Renesmee said, "in a minute Renesmee – go and get your stuff from upstairs – I'll come up in a minute" Alice finished and Renesmee ran up the stairs, "I should go play before she gets violent" Alice said before walking up the stairs.

I and my dad sat on his bench on the front porch,

"So Bells, who you got coming for diner?" great conversation starter, I silently laughed,

"Umm... You, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Esme and Carlisle. I think that's it, but japer wants Jessica to come", my dad looked confused, "why isn't she then?" I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I didn't say no-" my dad cut me off, "but you didn't say yes?" he was right,

"I think Alice likes jasper and that, so it's confusing" he understood that,

"How's Edward Bells?" I miss that man A LOT

"He's good, he rang me this morning, it's just-" I could feel the tears about to come out "I miss him so much and I don't feel whole when I'm not with him, Renesmee misses her dad, he misses her, and it's my fault" the tears came and I couldn't stop them, "all my fault, all my stupid bloody fault" my dad put his arm around my shoulders, "Bella, it is not your fault, why would you ever think that?" I knew it was my fault, "Because, he didn't want to go to university in Scotland I made him, he said he wouldn't go if I didn't want him to and I didn't but I didn't want to destroy his future, all my fault"

FLASHBACK

"_Edward, what's wrong? You've been stressed and miserable all day, did I do something?" he pulled me into his arms, "Bella, you could never do anything wrong, I love you, it's just" I needed to know what was wrong. "Please Edward, tell me" _

_Edward breathed, "Please, just know, I love you and I'll do whatever you want me to do, I received a phone call and I've been accepted into a university" oh my god, he has got to go, _

"_Edward baby, that's absolutely amazing, you have to go" I said with a smile. He didn't._

"_Bella stop, you don't understand, the university is in Scotland" Scotland? My face dropped._

"_Oh" I don't want him to go but I will not be responsible for ruining his future._

"_Edward please, go, I'll still be here when you get back so will Renesmee, I won't be responsible for ruining this for you, please, I love you, I always will" he looked confused_

"_Bella, I love you, I can't leave you or Renesmee" I placed my hand on his heart, _

"_I'll always be with you baby, forever" he leaned in and kissed me._

END OF FLASHBACK

"It's not your fault Bella" my dad tried to soothe me.

The front door went, "No, It's not your fault" a musical, velvet voice said.


	3. Surprise!

Chapter 3 – Surprise!

_Previously..._

"_It's not your fault Bella" my dad tried to soothe me._

_The front door went, "No, It's not your fault" a musical, velvet voice said._

_BOV_

Edward? "Edward!" I screamed. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella!" he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me... tight.

"I love you" I spoke, "I love you" he replied.

"Isabella, can we talk please?"Edward asked and I got scared.

"Yes", Edward smiled.

Edward took my hand and lead me into the back, "Bella" Edward said as he faced me and placed both my hand in his,

"Bella, I can't go back, I can't leave you and Renesmee again, Bella, I can't do it again, I won't do it",

So it is my fault.

"Oh, Edward, I love you and I can't help but feel this is my fault, Edward..." I said and then I crushed my lips to his, I had missed that so bloody much, it was unreal.

We didn't stop till Edward broke off the kiss, "Bella, I love you but can I see Renesmee please?", oh shoot,

"Edward, you don't have to ask, she's your daughter to baby" I liked this.

Edward and I came in the house.

"Renesmee" I shouted up the stairs,

"Mommy" she shouted back, "yes – come here sweetie" Renesmee bounced down the stairs, "Yes mommy?" Edward was in the kitchen, "walk in the kitchen please" Renesmee walked in the kitchen.

"Daddy" I heard Renesmee screamed in excitement,

"Hello princess, I missed you" Edward replied just as excited, "Renesmee, I have some news", "what is it daddy?" she asked, Edward smiled, "I'm staying here forever, I can see you everyday" Edward said with a massive grin on his face, "really? You're staying?" She smiled, "Yes, if you and your mum will have me?" Renesmee smile, "I'll have you, mommy?" she called, "yes angel" I smiled, "will you have daddy?"

I walked to Edward and Renesmee, "Of course, forever" I said and kissed Renesmee forehead and Edward's lips.

After we got home, the chicken was ready and Jasper had sorted the rest out. Everyone was excited Edward was back; turns out he didn't tell anyone he was coming back and only me, Renesmee, Alice and my dad knew before the dinner.

I was pretty terrified, would Edward's parents hate me because he weren't going back to university,

They said it was his choice,

"Bella, it's Edward's life, if he wants to stay with you and Renesmee he can, it's up to him." Esme and Carlisle clearly explained.

"Are you sure, I feel horrible, he said to me 'I can't go back, I won't' and I feels it's mine and Renesmee fault" It was,

"Nope, Bella, It is not your fault, never think that!"

Later everyone was mingling in the living room, I walked up to Edward, "I have a present for you when everyone leaves and Renesmee goes to bed" I whispered smoothly in his ear, he surprised me, "everyone had to leave now, and Renesmee you have to go to bed, go" Edward shouted, I tried to be serious, "Edward baby, you can't tell them to leave, we have all of tonight", Edward huffed and went upstairs.

"Renesmee Hunnie, can you go upstairs and talk to daddy?" she smiled.

"Yep mommy" she replied, Renesmee crawled up the stairs and went in our bedroom.

"I'm sorry about that everyone, you don't have to go" I said.

After about 10 minutes, My dad left, Rose and Alice left, Jasper went to see Jessica as she didn't come to the meal, Emmett took Rose and Alice home, and others left.

I walked upstairs, Edward was in the shower, and I put Renesmee in her bed.

"We'll be back in, in a minute" I promised.

I walked into our bedroom and spotted Edward getting in some boxers, "Nice bum handsome", he turned around and smiled, "nice face gorgeous" he replied

We walked back to Renesmee's bedroom, Edward sat on the side of her bed, "Right princess, sleep time for you" she giggled as Edward started to tickle her sided, "night daddy, I love you" she said and then throw her arms towards me, "mommy"

"Night Hunnie, I love you" she smiled, "I love you mommy, night" Edward switched Renesmee's light off and closed the door up.

Soon as he closed her door, he picked me up like a baby, cradling me to his chest.

He moved the hair from my face, "I'm so happy I'm staying with you and Renesmee, I love you beautiful girl, I mean woman" he smiled and I giggled.

Edward placed me on the best and I couldn't stop kissing him, I missed and love him so much, I need to show him just how much. Edward pulled me onto the bed and showed me what I've been waiting for, for nearly half a year.

"I love you forever" was the last thing I heard.


	4. It's over! BOVJOV

**Chapter 4**

**There will be more of everyone's favourite pixie in this chapter – will she finally get Jasper, or are him and Jess the real deal.**

Previously...

_Edward placed me on the best and I couldn't stop kissing him, I missed and love him so much, I need to show him just how much. Edward pulled me onto the bed and showed me what I've been waiting for, for nearly half a year._

"_I love you forever" was the last thing I heard._

BOV

As I opened my eyes to the morning weather, the smell of eggs and bacon floated up the stairs and filled mu nostrils, I pulled myself up to find Edward missing – well downstairs, I wouldn't think Renesmee would even have the slightest idea how to cook anything at all.

I stood off the bed and pulled Edwards shirt over my head and headed downstairs, and just as predicted he was leaning over the hobs cooking eggs with bacon in the grill and Renesmee was sat on the counter mixing cake mixture. I walked up to her side, put my finger in the bowl, "Hey!" she shouted, I put my finger – covered with mixture – onto her nose, "mommy, that's no fair" I giggled, as I turned around Edward was watching us with the most beautiful smile on his face,

"I really missed this" he mumbled as I walked up and gave him a kiss, "and this missed you" I replied, and it was nothing but the truth.

After we ate breakfast and put Renesmee's cakes in the over, a quiet knock on the door made me jump. Edward opened the door to a depressed Alice,

"Hey!" he said,

"Oh hi" was all Alice replied – something was defiantly wrong. Edward let Alice in and he took Renesmee into the sitting room while me and Alice sat down, just as she was about to explain what was wrong a door slammed open and close again,

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I broke up with Jess – that worthless piece of" Jazz was so angry what did she do? Alice seemed pretty happy about that, I wonder...

"Why?" I asked, curiosity got the better of me.

"I really like someone else, and obviously she didn't accept me breaking up with her" he explained.

"So, who do you like?" me and Alice both asked,

"Just this girl I know" he replied,

"Details please"

"Okay, she's really pretty, I think you'd approve, she is smart, beautiful and amazing" I did notice him staring at Alice while speaking; she smiled back at him, while he stared at her. I had to clear my throat as they wouldn't stop gazing into each other's eyes.

JOV

Jess tried to hug me, "you don't mean it" she kept repeating,

"Jess – we had fun, that's all we were, you even said that" Why wouldn't she give up

"Yeah, but things change, feelings change too, Japer, please, I love you" OMG!

"No Jess – you don't, you hardly know me" she was annoying me

"I know as much as I need to please" she pleaded. I can't believe what I'm about to do

"I love Alice, not you – it's never been you, always her" I couldn't even remember how long I've been in love with her, too scared to let her know, afraid of her rejection.

I left Jess and went home and saw Alice's car outside – I happily walked in.

"What's wrong?" Bella shouted, guessing it was me

"I broke up with Jess – that worthless piece of" I replied – looking at Bella and I saw Alice smiling from the corner of my eye.

"Why?" Bella asked, she was probably curious.

"I really like someone else, and obviously she didn't accept me breaking up with her" I explained, looking at Alice's beautiful face

"So, who do you like?" Bella and Alice both asked, how could I say in front of Bella

"Just this girl I know" a simply reply I thought,

"Details please"

"Okay, she's really pretty, I think you'd approve, she is smart, beautiful and amazing" I replied, staring at the girl I was talking about, Alice was staring back into my eyes and I felt all gooey – never happened before. Bella cleared her throat and I'm sure I looked embarrassed.

Later, I and Alice were left alone in the sitting room as Renesmee was asleep and Alice was staying over, while Edward took Bella for a romantic meal (and to purpose – but shh!)

"Would you like a drink, Alice?" I asked, "No thanks" she replied, we watched television for a while before I switched it off, "Hey! I was watching that" she complained, it was now – it had to be, I was going crazy.

"Alice, can I talk to you please?" she nodded but her facial expression showed she was confused

"The reason I ended things with Jess was" she interrupted, "you like someone else I heard – she's a lucky girl" she said with a sad voice. It's YOU.

"Yes – I do – It's... It's... You Alice" I managed to choke out, she didn't speak.

After a few long minutes, Alice breathed, "Jasper – I feel the same" I leaned in uncontrollable and pressed my lips to hers gently.

It was WOW.


	5. It's you!

Chapter 5

Previously...

_After a few long minutes, Alice breathed, "Jasper – I feel the same" I leaned in uncontrollable and pressed my lips to hers gently._

_It was WOW._

BOV

Edward held my hand in his as we walked into the restaurant,

"Table for two, please?" I don't notice the way the waitress looked at him when she walked past, I felt like screaming 'He's mine – now back off' Edward laughed as if somehow he could understand what I was thinking or maybe it was the way I shoot her a warning glance.

"Right this way Sir, Madam" we were lead over to a small, wooden table against the back wall of the restaurant.

"I hate that" I said after we were given menus and left alone

"Hate what, love?"

"The way every girl stares at you and checks you out" I mumbled with my head in the menu, I scanned down the menu

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about – I'm your and only yours forever" I could feel his gaze on my face

"That's all I want" I replied while looking back up and staring into his amazing eyes.

We were both searching through the menu, when a young blonde, attractive woman came to take our order,

"Hello, I'm Chancey and I will be taking tour order for tonight, can I get you any drinks?" she asked I didn't miss that she only stared at Edward – but he still kept eye contact with me,

"Bella?" he asked – Chancey turned, unwilling, to me

"I'll have some fizzy lemonade" Edward smiled, she turned back to him "Two fizzy lemonades then", she kept looking at his face and I felt a breeze of jealousy rush through me, Edward's eyes missed nothing, "I'll be right back Sir" the waitress walked off down to the bar, she was probably hyperventilating around the corner – I still do – poor girl, I thought, I heard Edward's laugh.

"Bella"

I looked up waiting for him to continue,

"Bella – I love you, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, you and Renesmee are everything" I couldn't help but smile and I didn't feel any more jealousy but I still noticed how girls stared, he was mine, back off, I kept thinking.

The waitress named Chancey came back over with our drinks, he didn't pay no attention while he thanked her, "Now, Can I take your order?" she asked,

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli" I spoke to pull her eyes away from Edward's face, she wrote it down and turned her back to me facing Edward "and for you, Sir?", Edward still kept eye contact with me forgetting everything around, "I'll have the chicken dish" he replied and the waitress left after she didn't get no attention in return, I didn't want to come here again – with Edward.

After we had eaten, I excused myself to go to the ladies, I looked really flushed and I gathered why Edward laughed about me being jealousy – it was written all over my face, I traced my cheek with my fingertips and saw how red my cheeks looked, I applied some more blusher before using the loo, after washing my hands and making sure I was no longer looking flushed, I went back out and sat with Edward's gaze never leaving mine.

Edward had ordered some wine, as I was about to take a sip, Edward was stood behind me and crouched on one knee as I turned around, "Isabella Maria Swan" he began as I swallowed, hard, he continued, "I promise to love you forever – ever single day of forever" I knew what was coming next and I already knew my answer, I was far away thinking about our wedding with Renesmee stood in a little bridesmaid dress along with Alice and Rosaline,

"Will you marry me, Bella" I breathed already wanting to say my answer but I couldn't talk, I was frozen, "yes" I finally managed to choke out, "I love you" I continued, then music came on and mine and Edwards song began, as he took me in his arms and twirled me around the dance floor...

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me. I knew this was forever, I already knew that.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

I leaned in and pulled Edwards face to mine, and the image of our wedding popped in my head, it was perfect, small wedding was what I wanted – I would hate the attention but marrying Edward was the only way I knew I would have him, forever at least.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss

Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

We walked back to our table, before Edward spotted the time, one word made me realize we needed to leave soon,

"Renesmee" he smiled. Alice decided to stay round after her and her mum had a squabble, and Jasper was looking after Renesmee, I really hoped them two would sort stuff out – Me and Edward could both tell they liked each other, they just needed to let each other know.

When we pulled in the drive-way, Renesmee's light was off but the sitting room light was on, but you could tell the television wasn't on, did they go to bed?

When Edward and I walked into the house it was quiet, too quiet.

I walked into the living room and realized why, Jazz and Alice was asleep, Jasper's arm was around Alice's waist, while her head rested on his chest, they both slept with a smile on their faces.

Edward walked round the corner and smiled when he saw the scene,

"Amazing" he whispered and I giggled, I switched the light off and closed up the door, trying not to wake them.

Edward went to make us both a drink, while I went to check on Renesmee, she was perfectly still, lying on her bed, with the most beautiful face – she was even more beautiful than her dad... impossible.

I closed her door back up and wondered what she done tonight. I went into Japer's room to make sure the windows were shut, one window wasn't shut and I closed it before closing the curtains, just as I was walking out, something white caught my eye, laid on Jaspers bed was a white piece of paper, which read

I'll get you back – If it's the last thing I do, I will get you back

Jess

How low would she sink, I folded the paper up and put it in my back pocket – I would have to show Jazz tomorrow morning.

I walked into mine and Edward's room and pulled the paper out of my pocket and shoved it on the side, before pulling my phone out seeing I had 2 missed calls, both from Emmett. I checked the time it was only half 10 – wasn't late for him, so I rang him back, it rang once...

"Bella bear" his cheerful voice spoke

"Emm-poo, sorry I missed your call" I relied

"That's okay just to let you know I'm coming round tomorrow if you aren't busy" I didn't think I was busy,

"That should be cool – see you tomorrow"

"Yep Bells – Night luv you"

"Luv you too emm" I shut the phone and instantly felt big strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you" was whispered in my ear,

"I love you also" I replied staring into Edward's eyes.

**So Alice and Japer admit their feelings... what should Jess do? More Emmett also and soon more Rosaline **


	6. Normal Day

**Chapter 6**

_Previously..._

"_Bella bear" his cheerful voice spoke_

"_Emm-poo, sorry I missed your call" I relied_

"_That's okay just to let you know I'm coming round tomorrow if you aren't busy" I didn't think I was busy, _

"_That should be cool – see you tomorrow"_

"_Yep Bells – Night luv you"_

"_Luv you too emm" I shut the phone and instantly felt big strong arms wrap around my waist._

"_I love you" was whispered in my ear,_

"_I love you also" I replied staring into Edward's eyes._

BOV

Renesmee, I looked at the alarm clock, the red numbers indicated it was 4:45 in the morning and Renesmee was crying, I ran in to her room,

"It's mummy – what's wrong, princess?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her,

"Scary dream mommy – it was dark and scary" she cried out to me

"It's okay beautiful – do you want to come and sleep with me and daddy sweetie?" I asked

"Yep please mommy" she started to stand up, "come on then" I said as I held her hand and walked into our room with her,

"Mommy – it's too high for me" she pointed to the bed, I picked her up and put her in between me and Edward,

"Is that alright now?" I asked, she nodded her head, "sleep – love you mommy" she said with a sleepy voice, "I love you too night Renesmee" and we drifted to sleep.

In the morning, Renesmee was downstairs with Alice and Jasper and Edward left a note on the bed...

_My beautiful fiancé, I just popped out quickly to get some food_

_Won't be too long_

_I love you_

When I walked downstairs I was surprised they were in the garden, Alice was sat on Jasper's lap while Renesmee sat on the pavement playing with her Barbie dolls. Alice was first to notice when I walked in to the garden.

"Bella, good morning sunshine, Edward went out quickly" Renesmee looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back

"Yeah – he left a note, Renesmee can you do me a favour – can you go in the living room for a minute please?" she nodded, "thank you for letting me sleep with you last night" I kissed her cheek and she walked into the house, Alice and Jazz both looked at me.

"About last night Bells-" Jasper began

"Nope – It's fine, it's just I don't like people sleeping on the couch and you, both, know that" I emphasised the 'both'.

"Nothing happened" Alice began

"I know 'cause you wouldn't do that with Renesmee in and especially on my sofa now would you" I challenged, "Nope, absolutely not Bella, thank you for accepting us" I had no choice to be honest.

"Well, I have a child with your brother and I'm his fiancé, so that's no problem accepting it." I replied, then it hit me – they didn't know about us being engaged, "OH MY GOD – that's amazing Bella – congratulations Hunnie" then there was Jasper, "congratulations lil sister, your finally growing up" we all laughed – now to tell Renesmee.

Edward arrived home shortly after, we were going to tell Renesmee together, and we walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed, she smile up at us...

"Renesmee, me and mommy have some news" Edward began

"What is it?" she asked seeming puzzled but she smiled also

"Well, I and mommy are getting married" Edward said with a massive smile, which outshone my smile, "Will you leave me?" Renesmee asked seeming sad, I picked her up, "No don't be silly angel, we would never leave you" she smiled "Good, then you can get married", we laughed "You get to wear a pretty dress as well" I added. She liked that too.

After a while I was getting hungry, "does anybody want anything for lunch?" I asked, "Mommy, can I have a chocolate spread sandwich please" she pleaded, "Yes sure princess" I replied, "Anyone else?" I offered, "No thanks bells", "No thank you Bella", that only left Edward, "No thank you gorgeous" but he still got up and followed me in to the kitchen, I got some bread out of the bread bin, and opened the fridge and pulled out the butter and buttered the bread

"So, I was thinking of something, if you want to" Edward began, I opened the cupboard and pulled out the chocolate spread, "Yes handsome what is it?" I asked, I spread the chocolate spread on the bread over the butter, "Um... as I have been away, I have missed you and we haven't been on a family holiday since Renesmee's birth and I was wondering, if you wanted to that is" I placed one slice of bread on the other and cut it in half, "that would be amazing Edward" I replied, I took Renesmee her sandwich and watched her as she ate it.

I thought about me, Renesmee and Edward playing on the beach in a hot place, she would love it and I and Edward would love it, there was nothing stopping us, so now I had two things to look forward to, our wedding and now our holiday, it would all be perfect as long as I was with Edward and Renesmee.

Then the knock I'd been waiting for arrived, but it made me jump. I opened the door to a cheerful looking Emmett, "Bella bear" he said as he hugged me, "Where's my little niece?" I knew he would ask that, he always does, "in the sitting room, silly" I replied. He smiled and stormed in the sitting room, "hey squirt" I heard him call, "Emmett" she shouted excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Previously…_

_I thought about me, Renesmee and Edward playing on the beach in a hot place, she would love it and I and Edward would love it, there was nothing stopping us, so now I had two things to look forward to, our wedding and now our holiday, it would all be perfect as long as I was with Edward and Renesmee._

_Then the knock I'd been waiting for arrived, but it made me jump. I opened the door to a cheerful looking Emmett, "Bella bear" he said as he hugged me, "Where's my little niece?" I knew he would ask that, he always does, "in the sitting room, silly" I replied. He smiled and stormed in the sitting room, "hey squirt" I heard him call, "Emmett" she shouted excitedly._

BOV

Renesmee loved her Uncle Emmett and he loved his little 'squirt'. I went back into the kitchen to tidy up the mess from making Renesmee's sandwich and again Edward followed. It was like he wanted to be in the same room with me all the time. I leaned against the side and Edward stood in between my legs and pulled me to his body as he lifted me up and sat me on the side, whilst kissing my neck.

I tried but I couldn't seem to get enough of him, I always wanted him touching me, it was like I needed his touch and he needed mine. His hands were rubbing my back and they slid down to my bum as he was deepening the kiss. My hands were in his hair pulling him as close to me as I could get him.

Suddenly, he stopped kissing me and looking into my eyes with a puzzled look on his face, 'what's this, babe?' he gave me a little piece of paper.

_I went into Japer's room to make sure the windows were shut, one window wasn't shut and I closed it before closing the curtains, just as I was walking out, something white caught my eye, laid on Jaspers bed was a white piece of paper, which read_

_I'll get you back – If it's the last thing I do, I will get you back_

_Jess_

_How low would she sink, I folded the paper up and put it in my back pocket – I would have to show Jazz tomorrow morning._

'Ah, it was on Jasper's bed last night. I saw it as I was locking up.' I unfolded it and gave it to Edward so he could read it.

'I'll get you back, if it's the last thing I do… I will get you back. Stalker.' Edward laughed. 'looks like Jazz has a problem.' He finished.

'I haven't had chance to let him see it yet.' I informed him.

'Then, lets show him, beautiful.' He quickly kissed me and led me into the living room, where Jasper and Alice were sitting hand in hand on the couch.

'Jazz, help me with something, will ya.' Edward asked and I picked up his plan. We didn't want Alice to see the note, Jasper could tell her if he wanted, after he had seen it first.

'Sure thing, were family now.' He replied with a grin, me and Alice both laughed.

Edward led Jasper upstairs and I sat next to Alice, 'where's Renesmee?' I asked, looking around.

'Umm, she went to the play room with Em.' Alice told me.

'Oh ok.' Just then Jasper came storming down the stairs, crushed his lips to Alice's and then slammed the door. He had two puzzled, scared looking ladies staring after him.

'Well, that could have probably gone better.' Was all Edward said when he walked down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled the phone of the charger and dialled his number, it rang once.

'Im sorry Bells, I'll be home in abit, can you tell Alice that I love her and I'm ok, please?' he asked, how could I refuse.

'Ok, but don't you dare do nothing stupid.' I said before he hung up the phone. Edward walked in the kitchen and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and lick my neck, I giggled.

'We have to think of what to tell Alice, ya know the reason Jaspers pissed.' I turned in his arms and kissed his chin. 'I told her, that someone rang him and said he was to report to work straight away without saying anything.' He laughed. 'What did she say?' I asked, 'she said 'not a bloody gain.'' We both laughed.

*A LITTLE WHILE LATER*

'He's still not back.' Alice continued to say. We did know.

'Mommy.' I heard Renesmee crying for me. I ran to her and saw her lying on the floor with blood falling from her head.

'Baby, what happened? It's ok, mommy's here.' I reassured her as I picked her up and cuddled her.

'Edward.' I shouted and he ran in.

'I'm sorry, Bells. We were just playing with her Barbies.' Emmett sounded apologetic.

'Mommy, it hurts.' Renesmee continued.

'What happened?' Edward demanded, looking at Emmett.

'She's just fallen over and cut her head, calm down.' I told him, even though I was worried.

'Look at this! What did she fall over? The stairs?' he demanded again still looking at Emmet.

'No, I'm not sure. I'm really sorry.' He seemed worried and backed off a little bit.

'It's ok, Em, it's not your fault.' I put my hand on his arm, trying to reassuring him.

'Like hell, it's not his fault. He was supposed to be watching her.' Edward said, he was defiantly a bit mad at Emmett.

'I'm sorry, bro.' Emmett said, you could tell he meant it. I honestly didn't believe it was his fault.

'Look what's happened. An apology won't fix this. Get out of my house.' Emmett didn't move, 'Now.'

Emmett muttered a 'sorry' and started walking out.

'No!' I butted in, 'stop Edward. This is my house too and Em is staying. It's not his fault. Now give me my daughter and you get out.' I said, I was so angry that he was blaming this on Emmett, accidents happen.

'Alice, can you take Renesmee into the kitchen please.' I asked as politely as I was able to at this moment. I checked she was ok and then I gave her a kiss and then set her on the ground, clinging on to Alice's hand.

'Edward, leave.' I demanded as he still stood there.

'Bella, i-' he tried to finish. 'No, Get out.' I finished and he nodded his head and left.

'Em, I am so sorry about your brother. We know it's not your fault.' He smiled and hugged me.

'Bella!' I heard Alice's shaky voice. 'It's Renesmee.' I was right there.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously…_

'_Mommy.' I heard Renesmee crying for me. I ran to her and saw her lying on the floor with blood falling from her head._

'_Baby, what happened? It's ok, mommy's here.' I reassured her as I picked her up and cuddled her._

'_Edward.' I shouted and he ran in._

'_I'm sorry, Bells. We were just playing with her Barbies.' Emmett sounded apologetic. _

'_Mommy, it hurts.' Renesmee continued._

_'It's ok, Em, it's not your fault.' I put my hand on his arm, trying to reassuring him._

_'Like hell, it's not his fault. He was supposed to be watching her.' Edward said, he was defiantly a bit mad at Emmett._

_'I'm sorry, bro.' Emmett said, you could tell he meant it. I honestly didn't believe it was his fault._

_'Look what's happened. An apology won't fix this. Get out of my house.' Emmett didn't move, 'Now.'_

_Emmett muttered a 'sorry' and started walking out._

_'No!' I butted in, 'stop Edward. This is my house too and Em is staying. It's not his fault. Now give me my daughter and you get out.' I said, I was so angry that he was blaming this on Emmett, accidents happen._

'_Bella!' I heard Alice's shaky voice. 'It's Renesmee.' I was right there._

Chapter 8.

A million thoughts were running through my head. Was she ok?

'Renesmee.' She wasn't responding, she was just lying in Alice's arms. 'Renesmee, its mommy, can you hear me?' she still wasn't responding. 'Call the ambulance. Someone call an ambulance now.' I was so scared. I couldn't lose my baby girl. I couldn't see her in pain.

A couple of minutes later, Renesmee still wasn't moving, 'ambulance is on its way.' Emmett told me, walking in the room.

'Tell it to hurry up.' I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Not my baby, she had to be ok. I couldn't lose her.

'Um, shouldn't someone call Edward?' Alice asked.

'No.' I replied with a solid answer.

'Bella, Renesmee's his daughter too.' I know but I don't want him here.

Just then Jasper came in. 'what's wrong with Edward, I ju-' he stopped when he saw me in tears. Alice worrying. Emmett mad at himself and my baby lying in my arms, unconscious.

'What happened?' he asked.

'She fell over.' I replied, quietly, almost a whisper. 'Does Edward know?' he asked.

'He's not coming in my house.' Another solid answer. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice drag Jasper out of the room. I assume an update. I didn't care; I just needed my baby girl to be ok.

'Ambulance is here.' I heard someone shout. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and carried my baby girl to he front door, were she was took of me and put in the back of an ambulance, with me right beside her.

'Miss, can you tell me what happened?' someone asked me, I couldn't focus, I was scared. 'I'm not sure, she was playing then she was lying with blood everywhere.' I tried to keep an even voice but it failed.

'its ok baby, mommy's here, I love you, please be ok. Were going on holiday soon, so you need to be ok, mommy, daddy and you to a nice beach. I love you.' I kept repeating. I wasn't sure if she could hear me, but I needed her to know I was here.

'Were here.' Someone called from the front, then the ambulance stopped and the doors were thrown open and Renesmee was carried out and into the hospital with me hot on the heels.

'Sorry Miss, I'm afraid you can't go any further.' What?

'No, I'm staying with her. You can't not let me see here. She's my daughter.' I shouted.

'Please, just take a seat and you can see her in a while.' No. I wanted to be with her now. But they shut the doors, so I had no choice. I sat down and cried.

Why was this happening? What did my sweet little angel ever do to deserve this? Would she be ok? Would I lose her? I had so many questions but absolutely no answers.

The doors opened and Edward came storming in. 'Where is she?' he demanded as soon as he saw me, 'I don't know.' I cried. 'Go away.' I wanted him to leave. 'No, you can't stop me, she's my daughter too.' He stated the obvious.

I was furious I stood up and started hitting his chest, 'just leave' I was crying, 'go away, we don't need you.' I was in hystrecis, I could not lose her. Edward stopped my arms and put his arms around me, holding me close.

'it's going to be ok, Bella.' He tried to calm me down.

'No! My baby's in there. I don't know what there doing to her, it could be anything. I can't lose her. We can't lose her, Edward, we can't.' I was clinging to him, afraid he would leave me here alone, like id told him to.

'I know, Bells.' He said smoothly.

'What if we lose her?' I asked, coming up with the most horrible thought.

'Listen, we won't lose her. We can't.' he said, firmly holding me still.

'I'm so sorry. I really am. I love you.' I told him, really upset that I'd told him to get out the house in the first place.

'I know babe, I know. I love you too.' He kissed my forehead and we sat down.

Hours seemed to past and I needed to see my little girl. No one had told us anything.

'Miss Swan?' someone asked and I jumped up,

'Yes, what's happened? Is she ok?' I asked staright away, the doctor gave Edwrad a puzzled look, 'this is her dad.' I told him and he smiled.

'should we sit down?' he asked. I knew what that meant.

'No, what? Tell me?' again I was in tears, clinging onto Edward. Ive lost her was all I could think.

'Miss Swan, She is ok, but still unconscious, she should be fine. We would need to keep her here for a few days for routine and to check her progress. One of you should stay. She just had a bump to the head and something dug into her head, we've done some scans. Removed all blood clots she had. She will be fine.' I felt relief, I jumped up and hugged the doctor. 'Thank you.' I screamed. He laughed and went through the door he came out of.

I hugged Edward so tight, I was sure he stopped breathing.

'I told you it would be ok.' He said. 'I love you.' He pressed a kiss to my lips and shortly after we were told we could see Renesmee. I ran in there. His body looked so small, just lying there with all these wires attached to her. But I didn't mind, she would be fine, she would be coming home soon.

'Hey baby,' again, I didn't know if she could hear us. 'Mommy and daddy are here, we love you.' I told her as I kissed her forehead.

Edward stayed for as long as possibly, but it was getting late, I stayed with Renesmee all night, I couldn't sleep, in case she woke up. I didn't want her to be alone, if she woke.

Edward got some of mine and Renesmee's bits from home and brought them back, After we said goodnight, he kissed Renesmee, 'I love you, both.' He said before he went back home.

It must have been the very early hours of the morning when I woke to Renesmee's laugh. My eyes shot open and she was her old self again.

'Mommy.' She screamed when she noticed I was awake.

'Renesmee, baby, are you ok?' she nodded and laughed. The nurse turned the tele on for me, look, it's pooh.' She giggled. Winnie the Pooh was her favourite.

'Sweetheart, look at me.' She looked at me and smile, 'don't ever do that again, mommy was so scared.' She looked sad.

'I know, I heard you and daddy talking to me last night.' I smiled and was glad she heard, 'and mommy, I love you and daddy.' I giggled and kissed her forehead when Edward walked in.

'Daddy.' She screamed and jumped up and down. It was so adorable.


End file.
